For golf, learning how to establish a right hitting action and a right swing posture belongs to an important issue of a beginner; the difficulty in learning golf lies in the lack of coordination between a club and the human structure; A perfect golf swing depends on a unification degree of the swinging force direction and a time point the golfer choose to swing, but the habitual force exertion direction has great difference from the force exertion direction for rightly hitting the golf, so it is difficult for people to grasp the method without learning; except for a few professional players, most golfer have the problem that the action is non-standard, but there is no standard method in learning, particularly, the golfer is not clear about the conception of a swing plane, so the golfer cannot grasp the right swing plane. Therefore, the golfer can only grope the method by virtue of individual feeling, although a professional coach can guide the golfer on the spot, it is also difficult to learn the right hitting action in a short time and to obtain real-time and effective correction, leading to long-term inaccuracy and no feeling for wrong action. For the reason, in recent years, those relevant skilled in the art propose some golf practice devices to assist the beginners to quickly master essentials of action. For example, in China patent application No. 201010524161.2, the name of the invention is indoor golf swing practice equipment, which is characterized by comprising a suspension type target board, a tee cushion for being placed on the ground, more than one light golf and more than one club, wherein a center of a target, as well as a main horizontal line and a main vertical line that go through the center of a target are arranged on the target board, both the main horizontal line and the main vertical line have scales, a sub-vertical line going through the surface of the target board is arranged on the scales of the main horizontal line, a sub-horizontal line going through the surface of the target board is arranged on the scales of the main vertical line, a light golf fixture is arranged on the surface of the target board, a golf placing central point and an alignment line that goes through the golf placing central point are arranged on the tee cushion, and a target board surface fixture is arranged on the light golf. In the patent structure, the target board with coordinate scales is arranged in front of the hitting point, so as to accurately calculate the deviation degree of hitting at every time, so that a golfer can adjust the action according to relevant data, but there is no relevant guidance auxiliary equipment; therefore, the golfer still needs to grope by virtue of individual feeling; obviously, it is not suitable for the beginners.
For example, in China patent application No. CN200610168399.X, the name of the invention is a guidance piece, which comprises an arc ring surrounding a human model, wherein a grip and a club head are respectively arranged on each end of the club, the grip is connected to a palm of the human model, the club head is connected to the arc ring of the swing guidance piece, and the swing direction of the club head is made to move along the track of the arc ring. Therefore, the guidance piece can help players to know all steps of swing and can provide the self-adjustment for the swing posture and the swing angle to the players. But, the guidance piece does not have an effective method for rightly guiding the swing plane; in addition, as the heights of the players are different, the lengths of clubs are different, and the plane angles of swing are also different; the track of the arc ring of the swing action of the human model shall be established through the grope of the players. Therefore, the guidance piece has a little help for improving the golf playing level of the players.